Our future
by CaptainDawesy
Summary: Captain James and Molly Dawes are finally together but what happens next? Chapters showing different days in their life, showing their future together.
1. Chapter 1

There were close to a hundred happy guests piled into the room, all colourfully dressed and excited to witness such an important day in two peoples lives. Families and friends all mixed from each side, finding similarity in the couple they were there to witness, to celebrate. They were all talking, eagerly anticipating the music, ready to introduce the soon to be Mrs. At the front of the room, facing the wall, stood the groom dressed in a plain black shit with a white shirt and blue tie. No link to his military background; it was just about their love, nothing else. Stood to his right were ten men dressed in matching suits to the groom. He could not decide on a single 'best man' so he chose the 'best section' to stand at his side on this life changing day. At the other side of the room stood three brides maids, all people who meant the world to the bride- Jackie, Katy and the brides sister (that was close ages with the young girl the bride and groom met whilst in Afghanistan). They were all dressed in blue knee length dresses, matching the ties of the boys outfits.

The room was full of flowers, all in a range of colours. The chairs all covered in the blue cloth to match the colour scheme of the day. The room had large windows allowing in the natural light that shone over this special day, making the room bright and happy as if their friends that they had lost were shining on them from above. Suddenly the sound of the organ filled the room before the speaking came to a halt and every guest stood and looked in awe.

She slowly walked from the back of the room with her father holding into her arm. He didn't need to lead her, she knew exactly where she wanted to be and was eager to walk up the aisle quicker than the speed of the music. Her father kept her from running quickly to the love of her life. She just had to put on the show for now.

The groom took a deep breath as the music began to play- this was it. He slowly turning to face her; he could resist a glimpse of his beautiful bride. His heart stopped for just a second at the sight he saw. She looked completely opposite to how she looked when they first met, but he loved the sight all the same.

Her dress complemented her figure perfectly, showing off the curves that her to be husband loved. It was very traditional but suited her perfectly. Her face was lightly covered by the veil but through it you could see her eyes staring straight ahead to where she would soon be standing. This was it. It was time.

Once she reached him, and her father had walked away, she felt nervous- scared of the future, of what it would bring. Would Lady Luck always be smiling on them? She looked into his eyes, his dark brown eyes, and she felt suddenly a lot calmer. This was where she was meant to be.

They both barely heard what was being said, they just stared into each others eyes, smiling at the other. They only paid enough attention to say the important words at the right time to make their love official, to start their future together.

"I do" she said.

"Ditto"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay alive" Charles whispered into her ear as he held against his chest. They were at the train station with Molly's train due to leave in just few minutes. She decided that she needed to go back on tour for a 3rd time to finish her journey in the army.  
>"I will. Don't worry" she smiled as she released herself from him. She needed to do this, but she hated leaving him behind.<p>

Charles watched as she went through the gates towards her train. Every time she became a step further away from him it felt like he was being shot again, but this time in his heart. Once Molly was out of sight, he reluctantly turned to go back to the empty house for the next three month until she came back to him again.

The house was quiet and still, as if it knew something was wrong, that she was missing. She brought the house to life, she brought him to life. What was he going to do for the next three months without her? Who would be there to make him smile, make everyday worthwhile? It was as if a piece of him was missing.

As 6pm approached, Charles heard his phone buzz on the table. Suddenly his heart raced; was it Molly? He was sad to see that instead of it being his beloved Molly, it was Mansfield Mike. Although he loved his old section, he wanted Molly. She was all he wanted.

_'__Hey boss, the old section's going out for the night, care to join us?' _

The old section knew that Molly was off to Afghan and realised that Charles would be missing her already. This seemed to be their attempt to cheer their old captain up.

_'__Fine. Normal place?'_

_'__Yeah. See you there'_

Charles finally arrived at the lads normal pub; he was the last to arrive and as he entered, he felt out of place. Two section were already pissed, having a laugh and getting started on the karaoke machine, but Charles couldn't become excited about having a night out with the lads. When he would get home, he knew Molly wouldn't be there. He hated her being gone. When she returned to Afghan for her second tour it was tough for him but now that they were married and had lived together for a while it was even more difficult to imagine to next three months without her there next to him.

Charles turned to leave but Kinders grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around.  
>"She wouldn't want you feeling like this"<br>He was right. Molly would hate Charles being like this; she would not have gone if she knew this was how he would feel.  
>"Get me a pint then"<p>

The next day Charles woke somehow in his own bed, although how he got there he could not remember.  
>"Molly!" he excitedly shouted as he ran to load up the computer; she had promised that she would email him as soon as possible. As she had said, there sat one unread email from his Molly. Maybe the three months wouldn't be as bad as he thought as he could still talk to his girl.<p>

**One month later...**

Charles ran from the kitchen to answer the phone. He had been making Sam his dinner when he was interrupted. He recognised the mobile number, Molly.

"Hello you" he answered, excited to hear the sound of his Molly's voice.  
>"Charles... please come" she cried down the phone.<p>

Panic filled Charles' mind. What had happened? Was she ok? What was wrong?

"Molly, Molls, where are you?" he asked her, trying not to show the worry building in his voice but failing. All he could do was worry.  
>"Brize Norton" her voice replied, shaking. She was definitely not ok. Something was wrong.<br>"Molls, stay where you are, I am on my way. I love you"

He dropped Sam at his mother's on route to Molly. Sam understood why he had to go back to his mums although he was meant to be staying with Charles for a week. He was always good at understanding these things in situations that a young child shouldn't have to understand.

She was still crying when he arrived, curled up in one of the chairs. Charles ran to her, wrapping her in his arms.  
>"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm here, everything is ok" Charles whispered in her ear as she cried into his chest. He placed small kissed in her hair as he waited for her breathing to calm.<p>

"Can we please go home" she cried, looking into Charles' eyes with her teary pair. He simply nodded as he took her hands, pulled her up from her seat, grabbed her kit and led them to his car.

After a bath, Molly and Charles were curled up on the couch, nothing on the TV, just the two of them. She had been quiet, avoiding the conversation they were going to have to have. Charles wanted to wait, but the more they waited the more worried Molly was looking.

"We need to talk about this at some point Molls" Charles sighed. He didn't want to push her into speaking but he was desperate to know so he could help her and be there for her.

"They sent me back early due to my health" she muttered, just audible enough for Charles to hear.

"Your health?"

She sighed, scared of how Charles was going to react. She knew he loved her but would he like the challenge, the change? Were they ready for this? She knew she had to tell him, she was just scared.

"Molly?"

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N**

**I should be adding a new chapter in the next couple of days and hopefully that should move this story on. I have ideas of what I want to have happen to our favourite couple but currently just trying to set the story up for it all. Thank you to everyone who has favourite, followed and reviewed this story so far. Please continue to do so, it means the world to me to know that people are enjoying what I write :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant"

Silence.

"You're pregnant?" Charles asked, making sure that he didn't hear her wrong.

"Yeah" Molly sighed, tears beginning to form in her eyes again, "I'm sorry Charles I don't know what to do" she wept, beginning to panic again. Her breathing became short gasps for breath.

"Calm down, Molly, don't panic" Charles worried, realising his silence may have suggested negativity towards their situation.

"But you don't want more kids, I'm sorry I didn't want you to-" Molly cried out before Charles stopped her.

"What do you mean I don't want more kids? Molly, this is the best news I have heard since you said yes to marry me" Charles smiled, kissing her passionately.

"But-" Molly spoke with confusion in her voice. She didn't know what to think. Charles wanted more children? What about Sam? Would Sam be ok with having a younger brother or sister? Molly had always wanted to have children of her own, but the fact that it was less than 9 months away terrified her.

"There is nothing to worry about Molly. I am here for you, trust me. I can't wait for this little one to be born" Charles smiled, looking down at the nonexistent bump in awe.

"I'm gonna get so fat though" Molly laughed, wiping the tears off her face.

"You'll look beautiful anyway"

* * *

><p>"There is your baby"<p>

Charles and Molly looked in fascination at the small figure on screen, their baby. It was so small, innocent, fragile. It was perfect.

"Do you want to know the sex?" They were asked but they very quickly said no. They would much rather have it be a surprise.

Charles could not have been happier in this moment in time, everything was perfect for him. He was with the perfect girl with them expecting their first child together, his second child. He was yet to tell Sam about the pregnancy, but they were still to tell both their families and friends. Only they knew what was going on currently and couldn't wait to tell everyone. They were waiting till they had the first scan and now that they had pictures it was time to tell everyone.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Charles asked Molly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were outside Molly's parents about to go in for 'dinner' but had planned to tell them the great news throughout the meal.<p>

"Molly!" her younger siblings screamed as they walked through the door, running to her and hugging her all at once. Charles could only laugh at the situation his wife was in until the kids found it fitting to attack him as well (Molly had given them the idea during their last visit). Molly was glad to see Charles interacting well with her siblings, it made her even more confident that he was going to be an amazing father, although she already knew this the way he was with Sam.

"So Molly what's the big news then?" Her mother asked after the children had got bored and went upstairs to play.

"What makes you think there is big news mum?" Molly laughed, looking at Charles, thinking he had maybe told her mum something before they arrived.

"Why on earth would you be so eager to have dinner if there wasn't something important to tell us about? You were exactly the same when you were desperate to tell us about Charles proposing" her mother laughed.

"What is it then Molls?" her father smirked, already having an idea of what the news was going to be.

"Well, meet your soon to be grandchild" Charles announced as he passed the picture of the scan over to Molly's parents.

Belinda practically screamed in excitement before grabbing her daughter and holding her as tightly as possible before grabbing Charles and doing the same to him. Dave hugged Molly, proud of what his daughter had achieved and happy knowing that she had the perfect future set ahead of her. With Charles, Dave simply shook his hand and congratulated the couple. Molly and Charles told Molly's siblings who all appeared excited for the two of them. The Dawes family were all happy for the two of them and couldn't wait for the newest addition to the family to enter the world.

Charles' parents had reacted the same way, his mother extremely excited about the fact that she was soon to become a grandma. Charles had told Rebecca the news, mainly so that when he told Sam, Rebecca would be there for him depending on how he took it.

Sam and Molly were great with each other, having a laugh and taking every opportunity to pull pranks on Charles. Sam understood the relationship his dad now had with Molly and loved being the ring bearer at the wedding. Charles was nervous though; he had no clue how Sam would react to having a younger brother/sister. They decided to tell Sam out with any household to make the environment more neutral. During a day trip in London, Charles carefully broke the news.

"Sam, would you ever want a younger brother or sister?" Charles questioned his son who was preoccupied eating his ice cream cone. Molly noticed Charles ask the question, but was also too interested in her ice cream.

"My friend Nicola has a little brother and she seems to love it, I guess it would be pretty cool. Would I get to tell them what to do?" Sam sounded excited about bossing someone around which made Charles and Molly laugh. Charles bent down to be face to face with his son.

"Depends. If I told you that Molly and I were expecting to have a baby would you be happy with that?" Charles asked, hoping that Sam would be excited.

"That would be awesome!" Sam cheered as he finished his ice cream and then hugged his dad.

"Glad you are happy" Molly laughed before Charles dragged her into the now group hug.

The last people they had to tell were their old section, and that would certainly be interesting. Charles had told them that Molly was home due to ill health, but none of them had figured out that 'ill health' literally meant morning sickness. They had invited the whole section to their house to tell them the news and show them the picture of their soon to be new addition to the family.

"Congratulations Dawesy" they all shouted, still calling her by her army name although she was now a 'James'.

Everyone was happy for the couple and everyone was excited to meet the new addition to the world once he/she was born.  
>The next challenge for the couple: get ready for the arrival of Baby Captain Dawesy.<p> 


End file.
